Romeo and the New Girl
by ClInIcAlLyInSaNeChIcK
Summary: It came to me in a dream. JK. No I just felt like it. I liked Shakespears story so much that I decided to write a story on it. It's a DannyxOC. I just fixed the last chappie so READ!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Danny Phantom. O.o

a/n: Hello! I decided that I was obsessed with Romeo and Juiliet so...I wanted to write a story in that theme.

I would also like to add that I dedicate this to all the fans of my other stories. I really appreciate thatyou would actualy like my stories. I also appreciate thatyou give me tons of constructive critisism and ideas to boost up my stories to even greater heights (cheezy I know, but true).

Anyways I just wanted to get that out and...now I will leave you alone! Enjoy!

* * *

Danny's POV: 

"Danny...Danny, Danny are you even listening?" Sam said from somewhere in the distance snapping me out of the trance that I was in.

"What? Oh, sorry Sam. I'm just a little out of it today." I sighed shaking my head. Actually that was a bit of an understatement. I had been out of it for a few days. What with all of the all night ghost hunts and overtime studying I was having to do, no wonder people were getting annoyed with me. I was barely ableto be considered a human anymore. Roaming around, moaning, and grunting at everything that passed. I was more like that zombie from season three of 'When Wierd Stuff Happens' then myself.

And all through this Sam and Tucker have been there. And even under these strenuous circumstances I managed an almost inaudibly weak smile. and then it dissapeared, like it never even happened. But Sam, clad in her normal black and purple garments, noticed.

"What are you smiling about? It's not funny. I'm really worried about you."

"I know Sam. It's nothing. Really."

"Alright then. Well, me and Tucker here have to go to class, so...see ya later." and as she dragged Tucker away she gave me a skeptic look.

I just smiled a crooked smile and waved to show her that I would be alright. But I don't think that she was satisfied with that. I sighed once I was fully alone and began to shuffle down the hallway towards my next class. And as soon as I reached my chair in the very back of the classroom I nearly melted into it. So for the rest of the day I drifted in and out ofconciousness waiting like my life depended on it for that bell for school to end to ring.

This was pretty much my coma-tose state for the rest of the finals. And when the scores finally came out a week later, I passed everything. I was so happy that I mustered up enough energy to escort Sam and Tucker to the finest pizza parlor in Amity Park. We had, I don't know...maybe five pizza's betweent the three of us. The scary thing was that Tucker actually unbuttoned his pants. Eeeeeewwwww!

Thank goodness it was Friday, otherwise I think that I would have been dead the next day from sleep deprivation. And when I woke up again it was still dark, and not because I woke up early, but because it was 6:00pm Saturday evening. But I felt good as new. I'm glad my mom left me alone.

On Monday we got our new scheduals for the updomming trimester, and this is what I got:

1) Art-Mr. Felps.-room A126

2) P.E.-Mr. Lancer-Gymnaisium

3) Leadership-Mrs. Carter-room C225

4) Drama-Ms. Hunt- Theater

Not bad. At leased they weren't all core classes. This would be easy. Not too much work I supose. Just then the bell rang and I made my way to Mr. Felp's classroom. An hour and a half later I stumbled out suffering from a major paint fumes headache. And I only had five minutes to get to my next class. The rest of the day went by in a flash as the headache slowly receeded away. Except in Drama. That is a different story. I entered the theater and took a seat next to some of my fellow students on the stage. We waited for about five minutes before the teacher finally came in. We immidiatly noticed her because she tripped on one of her long floral shawls.

"Oh good lord!" she mumbled as she picked herself up from the ground. Gathering up the papers that had been strewn all over the ground around her. I felt sorry, so I went over to her and helped her up.

"Thank ya kindly." she said fluffing her hair and sniffing in the direction of her sniggering students. She's from Texas so she had a southern accent.

"You're welcome." I wandered back over to the stage and waited patiently for our instructions for the day.

"Alright we are going to be breaking up into groups and practicing lines from Shakespear's 'Romeo and Juliet'."

We all gave an almighty groan and split up. To my delight I was placed with Paulina, but to my dismay Dash was also in the same group.

"Hey Fent-dumb, move it!" he said pushing me, making his way over to the beautiful tan girl.

"Jeese." I grumbled after regaining my balance. Guess I won't get to do anything with her today.

About 30 minutes into the class period Ms. Hunt stopped us and she cleared her throat, "Alright chilin's time to get yer buns in gear. This class is going to be putting on the final play of the school year! As you know last class I had put on the play 'Alice in Wonderland'...and we all know how that turned out. Anyways, I want this one to be the greatest this school has ever seen-"

But she was cut off. For just then a girl stumbled in. Her white blonde hair fell over her face as she braced herself. Her graceful, beautiful, porcelain white arms had flown out to stop the crash, and her perfect face showed a surprised look of complete embarassment. All of the girls giggled, but none of the boys could make any sound at all. She looked up at us, smiling a smile of pure happieness. She didn't seem at all phased by her clumsiness, and that had the girls laughing with her instead of at her. Her graceful legs carried her over to where the class and Ms. Hunt was (who was also giggling).

"Sorry I'm late. I just got here only twenty minutes ago, and then I got lost. So, sorry again. What are we doing?" her voice was like the finest wine trickling slowly down one's throat. An angellic mixture of softspokenness with a sort of power behind it.

"Well there sweety-pie, I was just telling the other little darlin's about the play we are going to be putting on. 'Romeo and Juliet'. You've read it of course?"

"Of course I have! It's my favorite! When are we getting started?"

"I was just 'bout ready to tell everyone that little peach. Please take a seat 'n yonder."

And she sat...right next to me. Before she had sat down, I had been almost in center stage with only a little room beside me. But, with her slender frame, she managed to squeeze in. I immediatly tensed up and goose bumps erupted all over my spine. I think she noticed because she glanced up at me for a brief momment and smiled. If you had stuck me in a pile of wood, you couldn't have told me apart from any of them. I was that stiff. And her eyes were the strangest shade of blue I had ever seen. Almost like ice. I did however manage to turn my attention over to Ms. Hunt.

"Anyways, I will be starting the triouts after school today if anyone is willing to stay behind after class. The rolls in the play are up for anyone in the school, so don't be surprised if you see some unfamilliar faces."

Ms. Hunt told us that the rest of the period was free time since she had to get the new girl situated. _Oh hey, we don't even know her name yet. _I thought as I gazed after her receeding back. And when the bell range I saw her surrounded by almost all of the kids from the drama class. Wanting to greet her, and find out who she really was. I couldn't hear much over the crowd so I just waited in the theater for the triouts. I watched the huge group leave, except for a few of the real dedicated drama kids who were also staying for the play.

Another five minutes passed, Ms. Hunt is always late. Even though she had been in there previously (she had to go to the bathroom). It's unbelievable. But, just as I was shifting in my chair to get up the doors opened. The group had come back, not as large as before, but still big. And she was standing in the middle. All I could do was stare. It was like she was a godess. From some fairy tale or another. She had to be. Someone that beautiful could not be created by any human pair.

But, before I realized I was starring a little too long, it was too late. She had glanced over at me and our eyes met. And normally when this happens a person would just look away quickly and not ever look again. But it was different when our eyes connected. Neither of us looked away, and we kept our eyes locked on each other. Sadly though a girl tapped on her shoulder and she had to look away. When the imaginary line was broken, I looked down at my hands that lay limp on the chair's arm rests. I shook my head and forced myself not to look back at her.

Ms. Hunt finally came though. Twenty minutes late. But at leased she made it. She came in with a large library cart filled with white booklets. She waved for all of the kids to come over and she told us to take a copy. I reached out and took one, but not before brushing my hand against a smaller, more softer one.

"Sorry..." I mumbled before I looked up to see who the hand belonged to.And her ice-blue eyes gazed back. I froze, getting caught up in her beauty. She blushed and turned away, heading back to the seats with her new group of friends. Taking a fleeting glance over her shoulder at me.

"All right y'all, I need you's to get up off of yer buns and onto the stage over ch'ere." Ms. Hunt called out to us from the electronics room overlooking the stage. She dimmed the floor lights and turned up the stage. And when we got up onto the stage, I thought I had gone blind. 'Cause when I looked out towards the seats all I saw was a blindingly white light.

"Good, now I want all of you to read from the same page, only in different groups. So I can get a feel for who you would most likely play. So...you, you, and you go over there, and you..." she said separating us accordinly.She told us to flip to act3 scene1. In my group we finally agreed (to much protesting) that I would play Romeo, Tucker (yes he came) would play Mercutio, Eric would be Benvolio, Dash would play Tybalt (surprisingly he wanted to be the bad guy) and so on.

"Help me into some house, Benvolio, or I shall faint. A plague o' both your houses! They have made worms meat of me. I have it, and soundly too. YOUR HOUSES!" Tucker said with much gusto that was very unnecesary, but worked pretty well.

"O Romeo, Romeo, brave Mercutio is dead! That gallant spirit hat aspired the clouds, which too untimely here did scorn the earth. Here comes the furious Tybalt back again." Eric was trembling when he said his lines, which caused him to stammer. Poor kid.

"Alive in triumph-and Mercutio slain! Away to heaven, respective lenity, And fire-eyed fury be my conduct now. NOW TYBALT, take the _villan_ back again that late thou gavest me, for Mercutio's soul is but a little way above our heads. Staying for thine to keep him company! Either thou or I, or both, must go WITH HIM!" I said trying my very hardest to sound convincing and truthful. I tried to imagine that I really was Romeo, fighting Tybalt to avenge my best friends death.

And the triouts went on. Ms. Hunt taking notes and assigning different parts from the story for all of us to read. I ended up being, Mercutio, Lady Capulet, the Prince, and Romeo. Wierd enough I had the part of Romeo mostly.

"That is all! I will post up the cast tommorow during lunch! Thank y'all fer commin'."

And we left. Tucker and I walked to my house to do homework, all of the way we pretended to joust and act like we were Romeo and Tybalt battling to the death.

"Seriously, I think you would make a good Romeo, Danny. I mean come on. I didn't know you could act like that." Tucker said throwing his stick on the ground and starring at me with laughing eyes.

"Well you weren't that bad at Mercutio either!" I said poking him with my stick.

"Ow, yeah, well let's just see what Ms. Hunt thinks."

"Good idea. See ya later!" I said waving to Tuck and entering my house.

Time Jump! The next day during lunch. 

"Danny! Danny, oh my god! Come here quick!" Sam said pulling on the front of my shirt, trying to make me go faster.

"Sam! What is it!" I asked trying to dig my heels into the ground.

"You'll never believe what part you got in the play!" Tucker said from behind me.

"What? What did I get? What did you get?" I called out over my shoulder.

"You'll see, and I got Mercutio." he said grinning like a little kid in a candy store.

"You need to tell me what I got! That's not fair!" I said.

"Hurry up." Sam said tugging on my shirt like I was some horse. But I did go faster. I wanted to see what I had gotten. I hope it wasn't anything too bad. I mean...I hope I didn't have to play a woman.

Sam finally had pushed her way through the crowd that had gathered around the sheets of paper on the wall and stopped in front of me so I couldn't see.

"Sam!" I whined frustrated. She just smirked and turned triumphantly, pointing to the first sheet of paper, at the top, to the very first name.

"Oh my god...I-I'm Romeo?" I gulped starring at the document like a retard.

"Yep." Tucker said laughing. He was correct. There it was:

Casting for Romeo and Juliet:

Romeo Montague: Danny Fenton

Juliet Capulet: Angeline Brookheart

Mercutio: Tucker Foley

Tybalt Capulet: Dash Baxter

Lady Capulet: Paulina Sanchez

And on and on it went. right down to, Stray Pedestrian #8: Eric Heatherman. Poor Eric.

* * *

a/n: Well, I hope you like it so far and that you keep on reading. Luv Y'all! O.o 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Danny Phantom. O.o

a/n: I got a hair cut! Isn't that peachy. Yeah. It's shorter now, about shoulder length. Anyways. Please do R&R. I would really appreciate it. I love hearing from my favorite peeps! Word up! Fur shizzle dawg. Cool. Now you get a special treat. This will be the first time in all my stories history that I will let out my alter ego. Here we go

ClInIcAlLyInSaNeChIcK: How are you doing alter ego?

TheCooooolOne: Radical my man. Posotively trippy.

ClInIcAlLyInSaNeChIcK: That's nice. What do you think about the story so far?

TheCooooolOne: Groovy man...groovy.

ClInIcAlLyInSaNeChIcK: 'cough' Wonderful. How do you see the story ending up in the future?

TheCooooolOne: Groovy man...groovy.

ClInIcAlLyInSaNeChIcK: ...

TheCooooolOne: Yah man...groov-

ClInIcAlLyInSaNeChIcK: That's all for today. Goodbye alter ego.

TheCooooolOne: Peace out my brother, may all fortunes and happieness come down your path of ritiousness, and-

ClInIcAlLyInSaNeChIcK: BYE!

Anyways...Enjoy my fellow brothers and sisters! O.o

* * *

Danny's POV: 

"Hey...who's Angeline Brookheart?" I asked peering at the lists a little closer. But there was no need for Sam or Tucker to answer, for just then a group of screaming girls came rushing in out of nowhere, pushing us out of the way.

"Oh. My. GOD! Angeline! You got Juliet!" squealed Star.

"No fair!" Paulina sighed looking at the role she had aquired scowling. I looked over to see who it was, since I had heard the name, and was dumb-struck. Angeline was the new girl.

"Hey...who got Romeo?" one of the girls asked. And the rest of them all turned their heads to the paper to take a second look, then all of a sudden all of them in a sincronised head swivel looked over at me. I gulped.

"Who? Who is it?" Angeline asked stepping out from behind the girls.

"Him!" Paulina said pointing at me. The scary part was that I had no idea if anyone thought that it was a bad or a good thing that I had gotten picked. Then with an almighty wrench I was pulled forward by dozens of hands by the shirt.

"Wow Danny, I had no idea you were good at acting-"

"Who would'a thought-"

"Good job-"

"Wanna get a soda?"

The last statement caught my attention. Angeline stood to the right and back of me. I turned and couldn't help but smile. She looked so nervous (for risk of sounding like a woman) it was adorable. But her expression changed when she saw that I was grinning at her.

"Of course my friends are comming too." she added, almost as though she would be nervous without them there. I nodded and looked around for Sam and Tucker, but they had long gone. I turned back and joined the throng of girls all heading for the machines.

I got my drink first, then Angeline, Paulina, so on, until every last person in the group had one. I felt uncomfortable with all of them around me since I wasn't used to them, but I had fun. I was really into the conversation, and was blissfully...mingling. It was awesome, but then the bell had to ring for us to go back to third period. I bid all of the ladies goodbye and departed. I was so happy that I barely paid any attention in class. Not that that was a change or anything. And when I reached the theater, I was excited to start the conversation again.

Sadly though, I didn't get the opportunity because Ms. Hunt was actually on time for once. She waved me in, handing me a booklet as I entered. Five minutes later the tardy bell rang and the class began.

"I suppose all of you have seen your characters in the play, am I correct?" she asked peering at us over her glasses "Good, now I want to start at the begining, would theChorus manplease come up to the stage."

Anthony Kelpers got up and stood in the middle of the floor waiting for instructions.

"Please read the Prolog for us and that is all."

He nodded and began in his deep voice that traveled effortlessly across the auditorium, "Two households, both alike in dignity (In fair Verona, where we lay our scene), from ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes a pair of star-crossed lovers take their life, whose misadventured piteous overthrows doth with their death bury their parents' strife. The fearful passage of their death-marked love and the continuance of their parents' rage, which, but their children's end, naught could remove, is now the two hours' traffic of our stage- the which, if you will patient ears attend, what here shall miss our toil shall strive to mend."

He finnished with his voice ringing through our ears and he asked tentitavely after a long silence, "Was that okay?"

"Y-yes my peach, that was perfect." Ms. Hunt stammered.

Anthony got off the stage quickly. Then Ms. Hunt finally said, "Let's git a move on the rest of this play."

And for the rest of the period we critiqued the first act. She told us that our homework was to take home your booklets and memmorize some lines from your part that you were to present tommorow in front of the class. When we were leaving Paulina caught up with me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Danny, a few of us our going to the park to practice our lines, you want to come?" she asked fluttering her eyes and throwing her hair over her shoulder. I agreed, but for some reasonI didn't get all flustered like I usually did around her.

I met a group of about twenty kids (who had all gotten the bigger parts) in the park by the fountain. Star waved to me and I went over to her. She had gotten the part of Lady Montague, my mother in the play.

"C'mon Danny, come and practice with me!" she said in her girly voice, tugging me over to the shade of a nearby tree. I noticed that others had broken off into pairs or small groups. One for instance consisted of Dash, Paulina, and Angeline. I didn't have time to stare though (even though Dash had that part covered) because Star had already begun.

"How was that?" she asked after she finnished reading a line.

"Well, I think you need to be a little more soft spoken. She alwas striked me as a quiet woman that followed her husband. You know?" I said pointing out on a few of the paragraphs what I ment.

"Oh...I see! Well, let's hear you."

"Ugh...okay." I said flipping through the booklet searching for a few easy lines to memmorize. And after I had read them she gave her advice and we practiced a little longer before we finally got it down. Then she started flirting. I didn't mind, but I thought it was odd. So, I played along and made her blush a few times before I said I had to go home.

"See ya later!" she called after me.

Time Jump:Twodays until opening of the play (in drama class)

"Okay from the top y'all!" Ms. Hunt called out to us on the stage, sounding frustrated.

We all groaned and some looked like they were about to leave, but I spoke up, "Come onguys, let's get it right."

And they came back. We started again, from Act2 scene4.

I bounded up to Tucker (Mercutio) and Kwan (Benvolio) happy as I possibly could fake. They looked at me like I was some traitor and I acted like I didn't even notice. Like something good had just happened to me but they were too annoyed to notice.

"Good morrow to you both. What counterfeit did I give you?" I asked brethlessly.

"The slip, sir, the slip. Can you not conceive?" Tucker said huffing and turning away from me.

"Pardon, good Mercutio, my buisiness was great , and in such a case as mine a man may strain courtesy."

"That's as much as to say, such a case as yours constrains a man to bow in the hams."

And so Mercutio and I argued until finally Mercutio made Benvolio come between us. But from then until the nurse entered he and I made playful insults. And when the nurse entered with her luirid dress Ms. Hunt called us to a stop and said that we had nailed it right on the possum's behind that time.

She then decided to start us from the very begining and go all the way through it without stopping, even if she was unhappy with it. She just wanted to see what little tweaks we had left. And by the time we were finnished it was seven o'clock, 45 minutes after our usual release time.

It took me a while to get out of my costume since the zipper in the back had something going on. I had my arm twisted around myself in an awkward position trying to pull and yank it loose, but I couldn't do it. Everyone had left, and just when I thought that it was hopeless I felt a shy hand move mine and begin to help me.

I froze. I had felt that hand before. But over the corse of the two and a half weeks she had been here I had barely been able to talk with her. But everytime we did, it's like I had known her forever. Everything came that naturaly. I was never uncomfortable around her, but whenever she touched me, it was like a thousand fire-crackers were going off all inside me. I wanted to let out a big whoop and bounce around like an idiot.

I glanced over my shoulder at her and smiled. She smiled back and, just before it went away, I saw the faintest blush across her cheeks.

"Thanks," I said feeling her tug on my costume from behind. "Juliet."

"No problem, I'm always here to help any Romeo in need." she chuckled as the knott in the zipper was finally undone.

I took off the shirt and placed it on a chair next to me. (I had on my own underneath)(And I had already put on my pants before).

"So...the big night's comming up isn't it." I said starting tofeel a little hot around the face. Ms. Hunt had still never had me and Angeline kiss. She insisted we wait for the opening night.

"Yeah," she mumbled "I just hope I don't forget any lines."

"No kidding."

"Hmmm...well, I guess I'll see you tommorow for the final rehersals."

"See ya." I said as I watched her turn gracefully away from me and head towards the doors leading outside.

Time Jump! (again) the next day after school:

"Alrighty chillun's, this is the last day to critique. Yesterday during the run through. I saw nothing wrong go on, but there is still some to improve. I want this to be the best Romeo and Juliet play that anyone has ever seen!" Ms. Hunt said from the stage. She looked like she hadn't brushed her hair or slept in a while, and looked on the brink of tears. Nerves I expect. But after she was done adressing the class she pulled Angeline and I into the back of the theater.

"You two have been doing a wonderful job so far, but, I want more. You know? I want you two to believe that you have fallen in love with each other at first sight. I want you to believe that nothing will stand in the way of your love. I want you to believe! Do you understand?" she said starring at us like it was her last dying wish.

We knodded, and I thought to myself, _That won't be too hard._

* * *

a/n: Hope it's not too corny. Anyways. Thanx for reading and please R&R. Would be much appreciated. O.o 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Danny Phantom. O.o

a/n: Okay this is the big chappie! The opening night of the play 'Romeo and Juliet' in the Casper Hight theater. WH00T! Yes very special. I would love to hear the people's opinions, and I welcome flame openly. I admit, I don't think that I am a good writer at all. There I got it out, and I am sorry to torture the public with my terrible imagination put into word form. I apologise. So please R&R. Would luv that. Enjoy!

* * *

Danny's POV: 

**_Beep..beep..BEEP! Beep...beep...BEEP!_** I pulled the covers off of my face and slammed down on my alarm clock with my fist. As though it had greatly offended me in some way. And then, once I was sure it was off, I fell out of bed.

I got up (slowly) and went down to eat breakfast. As soon as I had gulped down some orange juice and got my head flowing I realized...it was TODAY! I immediatly lost my appetite and returned upstairs to take a shower. Once I was done with that I did all of my bathroom stuff and went back into my room. Everyone else was awake now.

So I got dressed and headed back down. As I was heading down I decided to leave for school a little bit early. So I bade everyone goodbye and told them that I would see them at the play.

I went outside and immediatly felt a cool breeze blow through my freshly dry hair. It was almost summer now, but it was still a little bit chilly in the mornings. Surprisingly, it felt good. Kinda like a waker-uper. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes.

I saw behind my eyelids, was Verona,Italy. I saw Romeo falling in love with Juliet at first sight. I saw them getting married in secret by Friar Lawrence. I saw Romeo avenging Mercutio's death by killing Tybalt. I saw Romeo running away to Mantua. I saw Juliet drinking the potion, and Romeo finding her...still beautiful, untouched by death's cold hands. I saw the poison being drunken by Romeo, and Juliet finding him dead. And the last thing I saw beforeI opened my eyes was the two of them finally being together. It was truly a sad story. I sighed and then began my journey towards school.

When I entered the commons there were only a few students present. I sat down at an empty table and took from my backpack the worn script for the play. I had gone over it so many times the past few days that the book was nearly disintegrating before my eyes. I had just skimmed through all but the last few scenes, when I felt someone sit beside me.

Angeline was grinning hugely at me when she saw what I was doing and said, "That book looks like it needs a rest."

"Yeah, I guess I have OCD. Either that or just really scarred." I laughed closing it gently as so I wouldn't lose any of the loose papers. She smiled again and began to talk with me. Soon enough our little table was soon surrounded by admirers, absessive fans, friends, and many other kinds. And before I knew it the bell for class had rung.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and made my way to first period. Since it was friday Mr. Felps had let us have a free period to do whatever we wanted. Star, Kwan, and others came over to my desk. Again Star seemed to be all over me (and again not that I didn't mind, but...).

The rest of the day went by very quickly, mostly my teachers gave us free periods, but in Leadership we had to go into the theater andfinnish setting up and decorate. And when we got done it looked pretty good. And all through Drama we practiced. But I did manage to gather everyone and tell them something.

"Okay, my parents are going out tonight, but they gave me permission to have an after party at my house for the whole cast. So, uh...it'll be really fun and be glad if you all could make it." I called out over the heads of my fellow students.

"That's awesome Danny!" Angleine said from beside me.

But before anyone could do anything else, Ms. Hunt came back from the bathroom and said we had to get going again. When the bell rang I was immediatly surrounded by women. Lot's of 'em. And I still couldn't understand why. Star was latched onto my arm, and insisted that I go home with her for the two hours before we had to be back.

"I have a few other friends comming too." she said enthusiastically.

"Sure. Why not?" I relpied not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"Yay!" she squeeled and dragged me off.

All through dinner she sat as close to me as possible, and when we moved to the living room she was even closer. I really thought that she would have been more conservative n front of her parents, but I didn't think that they even blinked in our direction.

I was so thankful when the time to leave came, because somehow she had gotten onto my lap. She just giggled and again dragged me away. Star and I were the last ones to arrive since she kept on wanting to stop because her ankle hurt. She would make me sit down with her and she would rub up and down her leg until she felt like I had seen enough. I then had to give her a piggy-back ride the reat of the way when that got old.

Tucker greeted us at the door since he had just gotten there himself. And I was saved. Thank goodness. Then Angeline came over and handed us our costumes. When Star saw us exchange smiles she glarred daggers at Angeline. And ammazingly she did the same. I was really confused.

Soon all of the seats had been filled and, even from behind a thick curtain, could hear the tumultuous rumble of voices. I was getting butterflies, and it didn't exactally feel pleasant. Angeline came up to me dressed in her costume (as was I) and handed me a life saver (the hard candy kind).

"It'll help your stomach. It worked on mine." she said and walked off giving them out to all the rest of the students. Skipping Star, who I thought needed it the most.

And then we were all shhhh'd into silence. The lights dimmed and the curtains parted. Anthony calmly walked out to the edge of the stage and bellowed out his lines. When he had finnished he bowed and exited. The curtains closed again, we all scrambled into our places, and they re-opened. And so, the play began.

And now it was time for Romeo and Juliet to fall in love for the first time. I entered the stage once again clad in my mask. And I saw the beautiful maiden being escorted by another man. I pushed up my mask gazing at her all the while in wonderment. When a serving man walked past me (Eric) I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him closer.

"What lady is that which doth enrich the hand of yonder knight?" I asked still not taking my eyes off of her.

"I k-know n-not sir." Eric stammered, and he left me there.

"Oh, she doth teach the torches to burn bright! It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear, beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear. So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows as yonder lady o'er her fellows shows. The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand, and, touching hers make blessed my rude hand. Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I never saw true beauty till this night." I spoke with pure yearning over the soft music as I watched her dance with gentleman after gentleman. Laughing and looking like she was having the best time of her life.

I slowly edged around the crowd, moving so that when she stopped to rest against a pillar, andI was able to grab her hand.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this; my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." But before her hand had been ulled up for my awaiting kiss she pulled it away and turned around.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." she said shyly creeping up to me.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair. "

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take," as I said these last words I bent my head towards her's and our lips met,and I was reluctant to pullaway,"thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged."

We smiled at each other with wide grins and she siad, "Then have my lips the sin that they have took."

"Sin from thy lips? Oh trespass sweetly urged! Give me thy sin again!" I said loudly, extatic. I grabbed the back of her head and pulled her to me again.

Then Paris comes up to us and we quickly break apart. He guides her away and all I do is watch her as the curtain falls. It is then opened barely a minute later and Juliet and the Nurse enter with people slowly making their ways off the stage.

"Come hither, Nurse. What is yond gentleman?" Angeline asked pointing towards me.

"I know not."

"Go ask his name.-If he be married, my grave is likely to be my wedding bed."

"His name is Romeo, the only son of your great enemy."

Juliet is stunned and moves to the side away from the nurse, "My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late! Prodidious birth of love it is to me, that I must love a loathed enemy."

The curtains fall signaling the end of Act with the image of Juliet gazing longingly at Romeo who was looking over his shoulder whistfully to at her.

* * *

a/n: Well, the rest of this story is going to follow most of the lines in the play with some mushy stuff of my own, so if you want to keep on reading, then feel free. Also if you need help translating some of the lines from the play, either contact me, or go to and hit Shakespears' Romeo and Juliet. Love you long time! O.o 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Danny Phantom. O.o

a/n: Halla at'cha girl! I'm back with a continuance chappie of 'Romeo and the New Girl'! Hooray. Well please do tell me how much you love/hate it, so R&R. Enjoy!

* * *

Danny's POV: 

The rest of the play went by like a breeze. It seems like only seconds before, we had been doing that scene, and then I entered the tomb. Dragging the dead body of Paris behind me. I look around frantically for my love thatwas no more. And then I saw her, surrounded by a halo of light that appeared when I had seen her. I stepped away from the bloody lifeless Paris and stepped closer to her.

When I had reached her I placed my arms around her and said softly, almost sounding like I was about to cry, "Ah dear Juliet...why art thou yet so fair? Shall I believe that unsubstantial death is amorous. And that the lean abhorred monster keeps thee here in dark to be his paramour?"

I had lifted the ceremonial cloth gently from her beautiful face, like I didn't want to wake her from her peaceful slumber. I stroked the side of her face with my hand and looked at her for another momment. Durring that time I heard some quiet sniffs escape from out in the crowd.

"For fear of that, I still will stay with thee, and never from this place of dim night depart again. Here. Here will I reamain with worms that are thy chamber maids. Oh, here will I set up my everlasting rest."

I choked back real tears now, breathing deeplyto steadymyself to say my last few lines.

"Eyes look your last. Arms, take your last embrace. And lips, oh you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing death." I said letting two tears stream down my face, I didn't care. This momment was too good to interupt with wiping of tears. So I kissed Juliet for the last time. I reached my hand into my pocket and shakily drew out a vial with the dreaded poison in it.

"Come bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide. Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on the dashing rocks thy seasick, weary bark. HERE'S TO MY LOVE!" I cried out drinking down the poison (water) in one quick swig.

"Oh..." I gasped, and coughed, " True apothecary. Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss..."

I moved up to Angeline who I saw had a tear stain glistening from the corner of her eye down her face towards the pillow where she lay.

"...I...die..." and I fell breathing out the last words to the deadily silent crowd. I landed and then lay still upon the ground.

More silence and then Juliet bolted upfrom the tomb she was on. The Friar then enters looking like he had just run there. He spotted me lying on the ground and Juliet blinking away the tired from her eyes.

She see'sthe Friarand says, "Oh comfortable friar! Where is my lord? I do remember well where I should be, and there I am. Where is my Romeo?"

There comes a sound from off-stage and the Friar tries to get Juliet to come with him. Away from all the death. But Juliet is not fooled. She knows something is wrong, so she fights back and once she has excrecated herself from their struggle, she see's me lying there. The Friar then runs for it.

"What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison I see, hath been his timeless end. Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips. Haply some poison yet doth hang on them to make me die with a restorative."

She then bends over me and gives me a shaky kiss, like she too was holding back tears. She pulled away from me and gave a slight sob. Juliet knew that it was no use. Her eyes then sought out a different alternative. Her gaze then rested upon the (retractable) dagger in my belt.

She unsheathed it, and with tears shinning brightly she called out, "Oh happy dagger! This is thy sheath! There, rust and let me die!"

She raises it above her head and plunges it into herself. She cries out and then, falls over my own lifeless body. No one speaks and we lay there for a few seconds before Anthony enters onto the stage and walkes to the edge.

"A glooming peace this morning with it brings. The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head. Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things. Some shall be pardoned, and some punished. For never was a story of more woe...than this of Juliet...and her Romeo." he boomed out, taking one final bow, and walking off. The curtains then fell and the play was over.

I opened my eyes and looked at Angeline whose eyes had opened also. A few tears then fell from her face and landed on the ground. I sat up and gave her a tight hug. Then we got up and listened. Nothing had happened. No sound whatsoever had come from the other side of the curtain. Kids then filed up in a line and headed onto the stage for curtain call.

But when the curtains receeeded, still no sound. I bent into the first bow and then everyone else did. I was in that bow for about twenty seconds before I heard anything. One solitary clap had rung out from the back of the theater. Then the person clapped again, and again, and so on. And soon everyone had erupted into a frenzy of whoops and cheers and claps. I rose and gave everyone I could reach a hug.

The curtain was dropped once again, but this time the crowd would not stop cheering. So, Ms. Hunt waved groups of students out onto the stage one final time. And then she waved Angeline and I out as the last ones. I smiled at her and took her hand in mine. We strode out, took a bow, and waved. Then, it was really over.

I walked back-stage and was met by what seemed like every girl in the play. Hugs were given to me and comments like,

"Danny, that was beautiful-"

"Will you marry me-"

"You were wonderful."

The last voice caught my attention. I turned around and was caught in a light embrace. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me.

"You're almost too good."Angeline whispered into my ear.

I didn't quite understand what she ment by that, but she pulled away before I could ask about it and called out to everyone, "Alright! We have to go and get a party started!"

They all cheered and pulled me towards the doors. And soon enough, we were at my house with the music pumping.

* * *

a/n: Wow. I hate Romeo and Juliet. Not really, but it is just so sad. It gets me every time. Well, R&R and I will get the next chappie up soon. O.o 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Danny Phantom. O.o

a/n: Well, yeah. Romeo and Juliet is such a sad story. I cried the first time I saw the movie (the old one, not the one with Leonardo DeCaprio) (the old one is better). Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

Danny's POV: 

The music blarred and I saw that everyone was having a blast. I had gotten so many compliments on my acting that I was almost dizzy. Or, maybe that was just Star. She had decided to become my personal conjoined twin, even when I had to go to the bathroom I had to fight her off.

Now, me and her were dancing in the livingroom. Me having my mind on other things. Actually only on one other thing. Angeline. I hadn't stopped thinking about what she said to me since then. What did she mean, 'Almost too good.'

I had to find her. But I had to get rid of Star. She had her back to me currently, and was shaking her bu-donk-a-donk right at me. Scary I know, but since Tucker was just about the same size as me I grabbed him an made him switch spots. He didn't mind in the slightest. The best thing was that Star didn't even seem to notice.

So I went in search of her, pausing slightly as I was held up by other girls wanting to dance. After I had scoured the whole place I went up to my room to take a rest. I opened the door and saw that a girl was in there already. Looking at the pictures of me and my friends on my wardrobe.She turned around when she heard the door open and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hey there Danny. Great party. Really good idea you know."Angeline said from across the room.

"Oh uh...thank you." I mumbled somehow, not really being able to look at her, "Hey, what did you mean before about me being 'too good'? What was that about?"

She just smiled and sat down on my bed, still looking over at me and tucking her hair behind her ears. She then patted the space next to her and I sat. For a while we just sat there next to each other in silence. I was looking down at my hands that were resting in my lap, and then I saw hers lying next to me.

In one fluid movement I grabbed her hand and held it. Then I looked over at her, and I saw her eyes filled with tears.

"What's up?" I asked squeezing her hand lightly.

"N-nothing. Would you mind taking me home?"

"Sure." I said kindly, "I was just about to kick everyone out anyways."

She smilied and I helped her up still holding her hand in my own. We headed out to the top of the stairs where we saw everyone in full prty mode.

"Okay everyone! Listen to me for a sec. The police were just called by my neighbors, so you guys had better leave fast!" I called out over the music. Everyone froze and made a run for it.

"How's that?" I asked Angeline.

"Pretty good."

"Here, I'll walk you home." I said pulling her down the stairs to the throng of kids trying to get out the door.

Once we were outside she pointed me in the general direction and we started off. We had to walk through the park to get to our destination, but it was fun. Like when we got to the fountain in the middle, where we had practiced our lines, we had a minni water fight. I came out the most wet, but I didn't really mind. Did I mention that she had the most wonderful laugh? No, but she does. I can't describe it. All I can say is that it's perfect for her.

Finally we made it to her house. She actually doesn't live that far away from my house at all. And what a house it was too. The driveway looked like it went on for a mile, and the whole area was surrounded by a ten-foot tall brick fence. It seemed like we would never be able to get in, and just when I was about to say so, Angeline slipped her arm from mine. She walked over to a wall of vines. She rustled around in them for a while and then poked her head out.

"Come on." she said and plunged back in. I shook my head thinking that as soon as I did follow her I would take a face plant right into the wall. But after I got past all of the vines I saw that a gate was slightly ajar and Angeline was waiting on the other side. I smiled and caught up to her. We then proceeded to race to her front door. And when we got there we hugged and laughed. But when she tried to pull away after catching her breath, I wouldn't let her. I still held her to me. I even pulled her a little closer.

We gazed into each other's eyes and we just stood there like that. I probably would have gone on till morning, but we did have to get some sleep. I coughed and let my hands fall to my sides.

"Goodnight Romeo." she said opening the door.

"Goodnight...Juliet." I whispered.

I couldn't stand it any longer. I grabbed her arm and before she had made a sound I had closed the gaps between our faces. Our lips met and I thought that I could die right then and be happy. She pulled away this time, gave me a kiss on the cheek and slid into her abode. And as soon as I saw the light in her window come on I gave an almighty whoop! I pranced around the yard and hopped down the driveway and all the way to my house. I was so happy.

Time Jump! A few hour's later in Danny's Bedroom:

I looked at the clock once again and saw that it was 4:00 in the morning. And I still hadn't been able to fall asleep since 1:30am. I wouldn't be able too, because I kept thinking of her. The way she smiled at me and how it sent sparks all through me. How her eyes always seem to be the brightest things in a room. I could go on and on. She was just, unbelievable. After another thirty minutes I had my mind made up. I was going to go to her house again, I couldn't stand being away from her this long.

So, I jumped out of bed and threw on pants and a shirt, went down the stairs, out the door, and through the park. And before I knew it I was starring up at her balcony. I immediatly saw that she was still awake. How? Well, she was leaning upon her arm, which waspropped up on the balcony rails.

And then words from the play popped into my head and I whispered, "But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief.It is my lady. Oh, it is my love. Oh, that she knew I were here. But, Tis not to me she speaks. Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some buisness, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars as daylight doth a lamp. Would through airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night. See how she leans upon her hand. Oh that I were a glove upon that hand that I might touch that cheek!"

And apparently she had the same outbirst as me for she said, "Ay me!"

I eagerly recited the lines now, "She speaks. Oh speak again bright angel! For thou art as glorious as this night, being o'er my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-puffing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air."

"Oh Romeo, Romeo. Where for art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or if thou wilt not, be sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." she said speaking like an actual angel, even if it was 5:00 now.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" I asked myself, knowing the answer.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's a montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. Oh be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by anyother name would smell as sweet. So Romeo would. Were he not Romeo called, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo doff thy name, and for that name, which is no part of thee take all myself." she said sighing once she was done, and almost about to go back inside, that is until she heard me recite back.

"I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized. Henceforth I never will be Romeo!" I called up to her, and she rushed back.

"What are you-" she was about to ask me what I was doing here, I know that, but I wanted her to say the beautiful words to me.

She knodded and began again, "What man art thou that, thus bescreened in night, so stumblest on my counsel?"

"By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am. My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself because it is an enemy to thee. Had I written it, I would tear the word!" by the time I was done with this line I had climbed up the tree that grew next to her balcony and I stood in front of her, holding her like I hadn't seen her in years.

"I missed you." I whispered into her beautiful perfumed hair.

"Me too." she mumbled into my chest.

I then lifted her face to mine and kissed her. When we drew apart I looked into her eyes and said, "I love you."

She starred at me for the longest time, all the while I was going nuts. Did she not feel the same way? Was I being too forward? What would I do if she rejected me? Probably jump off the balcony. But then her voice rang into my ears saying,

"I love you too. I wasn't sure if that was what I was feeling before, but now that you said so...I'm sure now. There is no possible way that I can deny it."

I smiled so wide, that I thought that my face would tear in half beforeI would stop. And for the rest of the night we lay in her room on her bed and talked. I asked her againabout what she ment about being 'too good', and she told me that she had believed for a momment that she would never see me again and that it would break her heart if that happened. She hated seeing me like that, even if it was for pretend. After we talked I knew that her and I would never have to go through what Romeo and Juliet had to. We would be together forever. And it would come true no matter what.

* * *

a/n: I hope you enjoyed yourself so far. And remember, always belive in love no matter what. But, what do you think Danny mentby 'no matter what'? Was that a fore shadow perhaps (wink wink) And do you really think that they won't end up like Romeo and Juliet? O.o 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Danny Phantom. O.o

a/n: I really don't know what to tell you guys except thank you for reading this far and thank you to all those who took time out of their lives to review. Luv you.

* * *

Danny's POV: 

I woke up to light splashing over my face. I had had the greatest dream ever. I had a dream that Angeline and I confessed our love to each other and that we had spent the most wonderful night together. Too bad it was just a dream. So, I pushed myself up onto my elbow and looked around my room...except that, it wasn't my room. I was in a bed that I did not recognize. The wall paper wasn't the same. Nothing was mine. And then I realized that I wasn't in my room. And my dream wasn't a dream after all. I wanted to shout, but I knew that all I would have to do was turn around and she would be there.

And when I did turn, there she was. Like an angel that had fallen from the heavens. The light that was streaming in was casting a halo of light around her. I couldn't help myself, I leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. As soon as I pulled away her eyes fluttered open and she blinked up at me through the sun. Then she smiled and I brought her into my arms.

Soon though, her phone rang and she got up to answer left, as soon as she did I felt her warmth leave me and I drew the covers up as a substitute.

"Hello?" she asked. And waited before she answered again.

"Sure! I'd love to! Can Danny come too?...Great!...What?...Oh, yeah he's here with me...yeah..Ok...see you there." and she hung up the phone and rushed back to me.

"Star invited us to go to the lake with her and a few friends!"

"Cool. Well, we had better get ready for her if she's comming soon. I'll wait for you downstairs." and I did, and just when she had come to the top looking better than ever in a bikini top and shorts we heard a honk from outside.

We raced each other out the door and to the car. When we got in Star gave us a funny look. No one else was getting a ride besides us, so she started up the car and headed off. In no time we were up on the ridge overlooking the lake that was only about 50 feet above the ditch at the bottom.

"So, are you guys, you know...together?" Star asked us after the whole silent hour she was driving.

"Yeah...I guess we are." Angeline said smiling at me.

Star just pushed on the acceleration and we began picking up speed, "And you two know how many people you're going to be letting down, right?"

We were pushing on eighty miles per hour now.

"Star, would you slow down a-" I began, but she cut me off, putting her foot down full on the pedal.

"You do not realize that one of them is me?"

"What? Star-"

"NO! Danny, I love you! But you were too selfish to see that. And that BITCH stole you away before I even had a chance with you." she screamed histarically. 112 mph, and still climbing.

"Star, come on what are you thinking? Let's just pull the car over and talk like civilized-"

"Danny...say that you love me and I'll stop the car."

"What-"

"You heard me Danny now say it!"

"Star...I, love you." I said with as much as my acting I could, but none of us had noticed that the railing had come up faster than we thought. And when Star put her foot down on the breaks, it was too late.

With a terrible crunching of metal on metal, we smashed through and flew. I grabbed ahold of Angeline as tight as I could and faced her away from the direction the front of the car was to land on. To save her. And when the front of the car crumpled as it hit the ground everything went black for a second. But, I managed to stay awake long enough to open them, see the damage, and Angeline's beautiful face one last time, and then I fainted.

Time Jump: one week later:

I opened my eyes and looked around. This wasn't my room. _Please let that last dream not be real_. I thought as I tried sitting up. But I couldn't. Pain shot through my entire body and I fell back down. I then heard crazy beeping come from my left, but when I relaxed it slowed down. _It was real. No. Where's Angeline? Where is she?_

"Where is she? Angeline! Angeline! ANGELINE!" I finally cried out, even to the protests of my wounds and the return of the wild beeping.

A nurse then ran in and came to my side, and managed to sooth me so that I was still breathing rapidly and about ready to cry; but Iwas better.Then my family, friends, and everyone was trying to come into the tiny room. Doctors, nurses, and some of the secretarys came and pushed everyone but my immediate family out.

"Danny sweetie, are you alright?" my mother said crying and trying to place a hand on my forehead. But I did not want anyone to touch me. So I kicked out at everyone I could see, and screamed, "Where is she? ANGELINE!"

They left in a hurry. And I stayed like that for another week. And that entire time no one told me how she was. I didn't really care about Star. But they did tell me about her. They told me (after I told them what happened) that she had died a slow and painful death. The car hood had been pushed back into her stomach and she was pinned like that. Almost in two.

Just what she deserved. Wherever she was now, I hoped that she was burning. Buring in a Hell that would never forgive the people who do things like this. And I hoped that she was feeling just how much pain I and Angeline were feeling.

They said that she bled out after that. And when the other kids arrived from the lake after they heard the crash, they said that she was still alive, but barely. And just before the police arrived she spoke one last sentence before she passed on.

"I...I'm glad I...that I did it." and she was gone.

Another week of waiting before I was able to get out of bed, and they finally said that I could go see her.

"Danny, please don't overreact-" the doctor said as he pushed open the door, but no way in hell was I going to listen to him.

There she was. The bright angel. Lying peacefully on the hospital bed, like she was in a deep sleep. I ran to her as fast as my wounded legs would take me and I began kissing her up and down. Until I realized she hadn't opened her eyes.

"Angeline...Angeline, wake up. Please. Wake up!" but she didn't. They told me once they had gotten me in bed again, that a piece of the trunk had come out and hit her head. They said that the hit plus the ammount of blood loss she had suffered from had caused her to go into a coma. One that they thought (by brainscanns that showed nothing going on) that she wouldn't wake up ever again. All of her normal body functions like breathing and so forth worked fine, but that her brain was completely dead.

They had left me alone after that, and my parents had enough sence not to try and come in. That night I made up my mind. I was going to be with her no matter what.

I opened the door to my room and saw that the nurse was occupied with a doctor, and that my way to the supply closet was wide open. I hobbled across the hall, got what I wanted and went into Angeline's room. There, she still lay. Breathing peacefully. Almost as if all I had to do was kiss her one more time and she would wake up.

I walked to her side and took her hand in mine. And then those fated lines came back to me.

"Oh here will I set up my everlasting rest, and shake the yoke of inhauspicious stars from this world-wearied flesh. Eyes look you last. Arms take your last embrace. And, lips...seal with a riteous kiss. A dateless bargain to engrossing death." I shook as I said these words. I kissed my Juliet once again and took the medicine that I had stolen, and placed it near my lips.

"Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavory guide. Thou desparate pilot, now at once run on the dashing rocks thy seasick, weary bark. Here's to my love!" and I drank it.

"Ugh..." I almost couldn't say the lines, but I was going to finnish, "...oh...true apothacary!...thy drugs are quick."

I picked myself up from off of my knees and grabbed her hand and raised it to my blue cold, almost dead lips, and whispered, "Thus...with...a...kiss...I...die..."

Angeline's POV:

I shot up in my bed. I looked around and noticed that I was in a hospital. I looked at the window and saw that it was dark outside. _Danny...where is he?_ I thought and I frantically looked around. But just then I heard a noise.

A glass bottle rolled around on the floor, and when I put my feet down to get out of bed and pick it up, my foot fell upon...a body. I froze. And then, slowly, I looked down.

I let out a silent scream that would have shattered ears if I had any voice to let it out with. My throat was so dry that I felt my throat crack as tears started to form in the corners of my eyes. Danny lay on the ground, cold, and lifeless. I immediatly jumped off, and wrapped my arms around him. I pulled him into my lap and cried silently. Wishing that it wasn't so. If only I hadn't accepted Star's stupid invitation. If only...

And then I thought, _Wait...maybe some of the medicine is still on his lips. That way I will die with him._ I immediatly pressed my lips to his and waited. But nothing was going to happen. I pulled away, crying harder than ever. And then I saw...a syringe. A beautiful, deadily syringe.

I ran to it and grabbed it off of the counter. I then ran back to Danny's side and spoke my final words:

"Oh happy dagger! This is thy sheath! There! Rust and let me die!" and I stabbed myself, pushing the needle into my chest right where my heart was until I could not anymore. My eyes began to glaze over as I took one last look at my now dead beloved. And before everything went black, I reached a shaking hand out to my Romeo's and grasped it firmly. Then, everything went black, and I thought no more.

Narrorator's POV:

When the nurse finally came in to check on the patient Angeline, she was met with a sight that would haunt her until the momment she hit the pavement of the hospital parking lot three days later. The girl lay atop of the boy's chest the two of them peacefull looking, with a smile on their faces. The two children's pictures were up in all the newspapers across the globe the day after their death. Also with a picture of both of their conjoined hands surrounded by a sea of red. For many years their story was told. And it isstill is to this day. And will be told for who knows how long after the very near future. The story of Romeo and the new girl.

_Prince: _

_A Glooming peace this morning with it brings the sun for sorrow will not show his head. _

_Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things; _

_Some shall be pardoned, and some punished;_

_For never was there a story of more woe. Than that of Juliet and her Romeo._

* * *

a/n: My goal was to make everyone who read this cry. So Please Review and tell me if you did or not. O.o 


End file.
